forever17fandomcom-20200213-history
Shabazz Sallier
Shabazz Sallier Shabazz Sallier AKA RemixKid is an sports star who has won Gold medals in Basketball, Track and Cross Country since he was just a little kid competing in tournaments and championships thats why he was given the nickname lightning and Flash. He is an upcoming actor and pop music star working with Seattle Talent agency he owns a business Forever 17 Also known as ForeverSevenTeen and is one big family around the world. Forever17 has an important mission to never leave anyone out in life they want people to be able to feel young all over again without feeling like they are old. That's why they strived their best everyday with creating the best products that make you feel young. Forever 17 was started by Sasha Banks & Snoop Dogg Seattle cousin Shabazz Sallier in 2007 and since then Shabazz Sallier and his company Forever 17 AKA ForeverSevenTeen has grown all over the world. Where people do Forever 17 videos all over the world and it has even grown the interest of the Twilight community. There are even people doing beauty products as long as music like Glitterforever17.Shabazz Sallier has won so many award during his lifetime from School awards to Sports Awards to even being honored by The Seattle Storm Professional Basketball team. Famous Cousin Shabazz Sallier is suppose to be Sasha Banks WWE Superstar & Snoop Dogg the Rapper cousin from Mississippi. Music and Sports Career Shabazz Sallier started doing music ever since he was young he's been in choir classes for schools and enjoyed singing his heart out. He even got to sing for South African President Nelson Mandela plus Shabazz Sallier plays the Guitar and rocks it with his electric plus acoustic. Shabazz Sallier does his own music for people all over the world so he is currently speaking out against Bullying and has done a song with Milo Bice called Anti Bullying and the music video is now live on Youtube. He wants to show people all over the world you can do whatever you want to. You go check his youtube videos just go search Shabazz Sallier on Youtube. Shabazz Sallier does his own music for people all over the world he started doing remixes of other peoples songs in 7th grade you can check all his remixes on Jango radio and other music out . What keeps him motivated is doing the many sports that he loves like Soccer, Track, Cross Country and basketball he has won many awards by doing sports like Basketball, Track and Cross Country which he has won a gold medal for all and even won the coaches award in 2011 for Cross Country. and can only hope it all makes him a successful person to run such a great company that proves time and time again that it can make people feel super young all over again! Franklin High School Cross Country Athletic Award 2011 *Cross Country Award 2011 *Track Participation Award 2012 Seattle Department Of Parks And Recreation Track Awards 5) 1st place ribbons * 3) 2nd place ribbons 2) 4th place ribbon 1) 5th place ribbon All Metro High School League 1) 3rd place ribbon USA Track & Field Pacific North West Masters Champion Gold Medals 5 gold Medals one of them is Cascade Striders Invitational Another one is Association Championship USA Track & Field Silver Medals 1 Silver Medal 2009 Cascade Striders Invitational Bronze Medals 2 Bronze Medals one of them 2009 AAU Championship Seattle Parks Lowell Barry Memorial 4 Lowell Barry Memorial Awards Seattle Parks And Recreation City Age Group Championship 5 City Age Group Championship Basketball City Of Seattle Community Center Medal 1 Gold Medal Miller Community Center Moore Theatre Story Slam Story Slam Award for Future Boy Story the story was later published in a magazine for kids around the USA School Nice Awards Shabazz has one over 7 nice awards for being the nicest person anyone has ever seen ! Certification Of Appreciation Certification Of Appreciation 2006-2007 In recognition of his strength , leadership and courage to stand up for your beliefs during 2006-2007 school year at Madrona K-8 Major Influences Sasha Bnaks, Marisa Lauren, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Snoop Dogg , Prima J , Blush , Chelsea Tavares , John Cena , Selena Gomez , Daddy Yankee , Jackie Chan , Eminem , Chris Tucker , Romeo miller , Britney Spears , Jennette Jccurdy , Jennifer Lopez , Ariana Grande , Vistoso Bosses , Adam Sandler , Kreayshawn , ReyMysterio , Eddie Murphy , The Rock , Nicki Minaj , Michael Jackson , Lil Debbie , Mike Posner , Iggy Azalea , Soulja Boy , Rihanna , Melissa Joan Hart , Jason David Frank , Bow Wow , Usain Bolt , Ciara . >